


Do I want to Remember?

by brianto



Series: Nations keep Diaries... [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia keeps a diary. Just a look at one entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I want to Remember?

Dear Diary,

Every time I’m around anyone other than Al I have to pretend I remember things. What no one knows is that I don’t remember things that happened before the World Wars much less during them. 

I remember names and places and even happier things …but anything bad I have done or anything bad that has happened to me is gone. I don’t understand why…and sometimes it bothers me, mostly when the others start bringing up the past. Why can’t I remember the same things they do? It makes no sense. 

When I mention this to Al he just tells me to look at it as a new start. A life made a little easier. Is he responsible for erasing the bad things from my memory? What does he know that I don’t know about this? 

I guess I should be grateful I don’t remember the bad things during the World Wars. Yet why do I remember everything after them? If Al was responsible, then knowing him he would have erased all of the bad things in my memories…

I wish I knew where those memories were… I wish I could forget the World Wars altogether…More importantly I wish to forget all the bad things that has happened in my long life.

\--Prussia


End file.
